Tricks or kiss
by Folheld
Summary: Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir, allongé sur son lit, à attendre patiemment. Il avait été abandonné. Laissé pour compte.


**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient**

* * *

Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir, allongé sur son lit, à attendre patiemment. Tous les troisième année étaient partis : fac oblige. Bokuto avec eux malgré les mauvaises langues et leur perfidie. Akaashi avait commencé la rentrée comme capitaine. Seul au milieu de tous. Il avait été abandonné. Laissé pour compte.

Depuis lors il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il guettait chaque bruit, chaque souffle, chaque énergie, chaque minuscule détail qui pouvait le faire espérer. Même là, dans son lit, chez lui, sa gorge retenait son souffle à l'entente de la moindre présence à l'extérieur. Chaque bruissement du vent lui rappelait son immanquable solitude. Il se sentait si seul.

Peu importait les messages échangés, les appels rapides ou ces brefs moments passés dans un café du coin. La solitude lui pesait si fort. Son besoin de lui était si puissant pour un corps si faible comme le sien.

Deux âmes reliées par un fil rouge ? Une âme séparée dans deux corps ? Deux âmes choisies par une divinité capricieuse ?

Un folklore inutile. Mais il justifiait si parfaitement la douleur ressentie par Akaashi : un déchirement profond de son intégrité depuis la cérémonie de fin d'année. Une souffrance sourde. Juste une absence.

 _« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. »_

Vivre dans la même ville. Avoir les mêmes amis. Etre si parfait l'un pour l'autre. N'avoir qu'un an d'écart. Subir cette différence de manière si vive. Ne plus avoir de temps.

Il suffisait d'une année pour être séparé et souffrir. Il suffisait de quelques examens, de la vie prenante de la faculté, d'une équipe de volley, de quelques obligations familiales et on s'oubliait. Puis la souffrance reprenait ses droits dans son corps.

Au lieu d'attendre qu'est-ce que Akaashi pouvait faire d'autre ? Attendre un message. Un appel. Le moment propice pour reprendre son souffle auprès de lui.

 _Lui._

Le manque lui faisait perdre la tête. Déjà, le brun ne se souvenait plus à quoi il ressemblait. Quelle nuance avait ses yeux ? Avait-il réellement cessé de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux ? Les décolorait-il toujours ? Ressentait-il lui aussi cette douleur ?

Et lui ? Se souvenait-il à quoi ressemblait Akaashi ? Ses cheveux sombres ? Ses yeux d'encre ? De ces moments passés à être son passeur ? Se rappelait-il de chacun des souffles qu'ils avaient partagés dans les vestiaires quand les autres étaient partis ?

Est-ce qu'il lui manquait autant qu'il manquait à Akaashi ?

Quelle infatigable question qui restait dans l'esprit du passeur. Un doute envahissant qui subsistait. Un égarement permanent.

Le bruit de la sonnette tira Akaashi de sa rêverie. Strident et rapide. Un son désagréable comme pour prévenir de la visite insupportable qu'il annonçait. Ce n'était que la dixième fois de la soirée. Le dixième enfant qui venait sonner à la maison des Akaashi pour récolter un peu de bonbons.

Merci Halloween.

Merci à toi, sainte fête, sans plus aucune signification. Merci aux vestiges d'une culture abandonnée. Merci à l'occidentalisation, à la mondialisation, à la venue d'une fête vidé de toute saveur.

Merci Halloween.

Merci aux histoires qui font peur. Merci aux déguisements. Merci aux tournées de bonbons, aux moments passés dans le froid, aux enfants qui sonnent chaque minute.

Merci à l'appropriation culturelle et à l'idiotie humaine.

Un autre s'acharnait à nouveau sur la sonnette. Une autre porte de sortie pour les réflexions d'Akaashi. Toujours cette nuisance sonore. Quelques secondes et il fut suivi par des bruits de pas. Une porte qui s'ouvre et la même phrase répétée en boucle.

« Un bonbon ou un sort ? »

Comme une incantation elle restait à la bouche de chaque enfant. Une phrase toute prête. En papier mâché. Une tradition de plus amputée et transformée pour être appliquée.

Une phrase répétée par des voix fluettes qui lui rappelaient les deux seules fois où lui, Keiji Akaashi, avait osé fêter Halloween. Bien entendu c'était avec lui. Il l'avait tiré et fait affronter la foule dense pour quelques bonbons et des photos.

Akaashi n'était jamais venu déguiser durant les deux fois où il y avait été trainé. Il faisait peut-être tâche avec ses vêtements confortables et accompagné d'un enfant de 1m85 surexcité. Au moins il avait chaud et n'était pas arrêté pour être pris en photo par de parfaits inconnus.

Cependant…

Aujourd'hui c'était de nouveau le 31 octobre : un nouvel Halloween.

Il était de retour à cette période où il ne quittait pas son lit pour passer une soirée simple. Il n'y avait plus de hibou survolté qui le tirait partout. Plus de mains baladeuses qui tentaient de le garder le plus près possible. Plus de moment passé à deux au milieu d'une foule à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Il y avait juste le silence assourdissant de sa chambre ponctué de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Juste lui, dans son lit à contempler le plafond. A ressasser sa douleur.

Il lui suffisait pourtant d'envoyer un message. De demander un peu d'attention à cette part de lui qui ne lui appartenait plus. Au lieu de ça Akaashi préférait rester les bras ballants dans son lit.

Il attendait patiemment.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un appel ? Un message ? Une notification quelconque ? Le moindre signe de vie ? Quelque chose qui puisse alléger momentanément la douleur sourde.

Un élément infime qui pourrait le tirer de son apathie.

Il avait juste besoin de lui. De cet homme qui l'avait laissé. Un abandon involontaire mais qui les déchirait quand même. Parfois il venait à se demander pourquoi lui. Pourquoi parmi tous les hommes sur cette terre, il avait fallu qu'Akaashi soit celui atteint de ce mal ?

Encore une fois la sonnette le ramena à l'instant présent. Le moment où la douleur se mêlait à l'exaspération face au mouvement dans les rues. Encore une fois le bruit ramenait Akaashi au présent. Sa santé mentale était sauve. Ô joie !

Le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de sa porte était nouveau. Des bruits discrets. Presque comme s'ils avaient peur. Des sons étouffés bien vite oubliés par un toc-toc discret sur la porte de sa chambre.

Intrigué, Akaashi finit par se lever et rejoindre à pas lent l'origine du bruit. Chacun de ses pas s'accompagnait du bruit de plus en plus fort de son cœur. Le signal était lancé pour son corps : ses mains devinrent moites. Sa bouche s'assécha. Les tremblements commencèrent. Des frissons se répandirent dans son corps.

Tant de signaux qui lui firent ouvrir la porte avec empressement. Son attente insupportable prit fin à la seconde où il reconnut les yeux de l'homme face à lui.

 _Orpiment_.

La nuance de ses yeux était la même que ce minerai jaune.

Il avait bel et bien abandonné le gel et ses cheveux décolérés reposaient sur sa tête. Akaashi n'avait plus qu'une envie c'était de passer sa main dedans et d'en vérifier la douceur.

De laisser courir ses doigts sur ce visage pour le mémoriser et se repaitre de sa présence. Se nourrir de son souffle jusqu'à en être rassasié. De combler son manque par chaque contact Chaque effleurement. Chaque regard de lui.

\- Bokuto-san.

Sa voix était rauque. Brisée par son long silence. Elle aussi avait été perdue. A ne plus pouvoir prononcer ce nom. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point ces syllabes roulaient parfaitement sur sa langue.

\- Un baiser ou un sort ?

Sa voix lui avait aussi tellement manqué. Ce frisson agréable qui lui parcourait l'échine. Cette note un peu plus aigüe sur la fin comme si sa voix craquait, elle aussi.

Et ce baiser.

Ce moment attendu où leurs souffles se retrouvèrent enfin.

Ses mains pouvaient enfin se rassasier de la peau tant rêvée. Son cœur cessait de battre en solitaire et se réaccordait à la perfection avec son semblable. Le manque disparaissait enfin pour laisser un sentiment de félicité et de perfection égalé seulement avec la présence de l'autre.

Akaashi était redevenu _complet_.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, je vous présente Lucie, 20 ans qui poste un OS d'Halloween le 26 novembre. Tout est normal**

 **Je vous demande de remercier Vanille qui m'a enduré pendant ces deux derniers mois. Ouai parce que Tricks or Kiss est travaillé depuis plusieurs mois sauf qu'il y a eu une grosse période (dans laquelle je suis toujours) où je me sens pas du tout légitime d'écrire. Du coup je vous présente Tricks or Kiss 2.0 puisque l'OS initial devait être un amas de ship dans une soirée déguisé au fin fond de Shibuya avec pleins de fluff. Oui on en est loin.**

 **Ce que vous avez sous les yeux c'est une soirée entière de travail et au moins le 6ème essai de relancer et de finir T &K. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même malgré le virage à 180° que j'ai pris. **

**Cet OS était aussi un cadeau pour Vanille : un Bokuaka sous le thème d'Halloween. C'est la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui je le publie alors même que j'en suis peu satisfaite. Il plait à Vanille et il est corrigé donc faisons lui confiance !**

 **C'est aussi un moyen de conclure au cas où : un dernier cadeau pour Vanille (pour tout avouer je me souviens même plus de pourquoi je lui en devais un). Comme je l'ai dis je me sens plus légitime d'écrire et si le texte est aussi court c'est principalement parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire plus.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ou juste de m'avoir suivi et bonne continuation à vous.**

 **Lucie**


End file.
